


Blessed by Kiyo

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Because I have no self control :), F/M, I just really love Kiyo, If this keeps going the chances are it’ll turn to smut, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Unfinished, Unsure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You somehow become a creeper for the school’s creeper. How does someone even manage that? The answers become clear when you reflect on how lovely Korekiyo Shinguji really is, and you’re glad to be the only girl to hold the information of how beautiful he can be.





	Blessed by Kiyo

**Author's Note:**

> hhgfff I really friggin love Korekiyo so have this lazy little fanfic that I’ll maybe continue if I get people who like it.... I hope you enjoy my fellow kiyo sluts...

You couldn’t help yourself as you stared at him. God, he was just so... pretty! It’s beyond you how any one person could be as beautiful as your classmate Korekiyo Shinguji. It shouldn’t even be possible. But there he is, sitting in his seat, hands posed delicately on his textbook, long hair cascading down his figure, eyes...  
Locked on to yours.  
You startle and turn away quickly, and you can feel your face heat up. Oh, God. Kiyo just caught you staring at him. You had no idea how long he could have been watching you admire him, and you squeezed your eyes shut, inwardly cringing at the thought. You can only pray he dismisses it. If he talks to you, you’re pretty sure you’ll die. Because on top of being fucking gorgeous, Korekiyo also has to have a beautiful voice. Great.  
You glance over to see what he’s doing now, and watch in horror as he stops right in the middle of whatever he’s writing, and turns his head sharply to lock eyes with you. You recoil, and look off to the side. How the fuck did he manage to do that? No more staring at Kiyo this class period. Maybe if you’re lucky he won’t stop you afterwards.  
You doodle all over your notes. It takes all your willpower not to fulfill your usual class period of admiring Korekiyo Shinguji, which is basically what this class had become since you noticed him. At some points in the class, you couldn’t help but feel like you were being watched. But you kept your eyes on your paper, vowing never to look away, since you knew if you looked up to see whoever was looking at you, you would definitely find yourself staring at him again. Then he’d catch you, and it’d-  
You jumped in your seat when the bell rang, dismissing the end of class. The feeling of being watched went away after it had been there for at least a good five minutes, and you sleepily looked around the classroom. Kiyo was already gone, and you sighed softly, beginning to pack up. You were sad you didn’t get to look anymore, but also relieved he didn’t stop you.  
At least, that was what you thought until one of the papers you clumsily dropped was being handed to you by a very elegant, pale hand. One you recognized. When you followed the hand up to the face of its owner, you gulped as he stared right at you, confirming your suspicions.  
“Hello. My name is Korekiyo Shinguji. But please, call me Kiyo.”  
“Oh, um. My name is... (Y/N). Tha-ank you for giving me my paper..!” You could practically feel Korekiyo losing his respect for you as your voice cracked and you shakily reached out for the paper. He let it slip from his hand and watched you tuck it quickly into your binder, before straightening up and looking away from him. A moment passes, and he hasn’t moved. You feel sweaty and gross and totally embarrassed. You turn your head slowly to look directly at him, and see him stare back at you, a curious light in his eyes.  
“I, uh... I- Do you need anything else from me, Kiyo?” Your words are basically squeaked out and you’ve never acted this way around anyone in your whole life, God, what the Hell did this boy do to deserve it?  
You turn your attention to the creepy-looking anthropology books he has peeking out from his bag and remember exactly why this dumb boy makes your heart melt. You feel it even more when he speaks and you look upwards at the lanky, scary form.  
“Well, yes, I suppose. But I think your question was rather similar to mine. I apologize if I misread, but your body language and the way you stare at me sometimes has lead me to believe you have something you would like to say to me. Please, tell me your thoughts, if you would like.”  
You exhale softly and find a smile making its way to your face. His voice and speech pattern make it hard not to be happy around him. Your answer comes naturally to you, “I think I might be interested in anthropology as well,” You begin softly. Kiyo’s eyes widen slightly as he tilts his head in a way that tells you that you certainly have his attention. “I mean, I haven’t really taken any steps consciously to pursue a career in anthropology, I didn’t even know there was a name to the studies I enjoy until very recently. I always love seeing other cultures, the gods they worship, their standards of beauty and success, the way they raise their children and just, people’s relationships with the world we live in and nature itself is so fascinating to me,” You hope you’re not boring Korekiyo with your talk, because finally speaking to the one person you’ve met who shares your interest would be terrible if you screwed it all up in the first go. You also had a big fat crush on him. “Um, more than any of that, I really really love the creepiness and morbidity of it all,” You scold yourself mentally for that one, and pray to the good lord above that Kiyo is who you think he is. “The stories people tell their kids to scare them into proper behavior, to make sure they don’t do anything bad... All similar lessons but presented in different ways! So many people agree with the morals of not lying, or cheating or whatever the story may be about, but because of where they grow up and the people and the history and everything, the same stories are presented in such different ways. It’s just, so, interesting.”  
You avoided telling him you were staring at him because you found him hot and instead found yourself pouring your heart out. You firmly believe your eyes are sparkling right now along with your big smile while you stare up at Korekiyo. Like a cute anime girl.  
He is silent and still, staring at you long enough for you to begin to feel panic. Fucked up fucked up you fucked it up you-  
“Amazing! I never thought I would find someone who saw the world in a way even close to how I do! I can teach you everything I know and more about this world! Explain anthropology and the jobs and the work and how to study it— You can be one of the bests along with me! So... So beautiful. Meeting someone who can finally appreciate humanity’s beauty the same as me! Someone willing to get her hands dirty and explore the darkness of the world for the sake of understanding the people... You are wonderful.”  
Your heart is completely melted as you watch Korekiyo light up, his face showing signs of a full smile, even with the mask covering his lips. So beautiful and passionate, you don’t understand what you did to be blessed with this boy.


End file.
